Bloodstripe's Company
by scififan91
Summary: A story chronicling the activities of a mercanary unit in 3175. The story starts as the Clans are invading the Inner Sphere once again, but this time, they've changed their tactics. Ch.2 up.
1. Bloosdstripe's First

-1Bloodstripe's First

_A/N: This story was written with my knowledge of BattleTech canon, which is not complete. Inaccuracies or mistakes are normally made out of ignorance, which I have done all in my power to correct._

_Crimson Falcons Base Camp_

_Tukayyid_

_14 March 3175_

'We have Dropships incoming!'

That was the only warning the mercenaries had as four dropships streaked overhead approaching their own landing zone.

'Who do they belong to?' Richard Merrill asked the tech who had sounded the warning, still breathing heavily from the mad dash he had made to the command center.

'No idea sir,' was the reply, 'they're like nothing I've ever seen before, we didn't even detect them until they entered the atmosphere.'

'This doesn't look good.' the aging commander of the regiment said. 'Put the entire regiment on alert. Senior officers are to meet in the TOR in half an hour.'

_Tactical Operations Room, Crimson Falcons Base Camp_

_Tukayyid_

_14 March 3175_

Major John 'Bloodstripe' Merrill, son of Richard Merrill and commanding officer of Bloodstripe Company, of the third Battalion, sat in a seat in the regiments. Tactical Operations Room.

'Alright people,' his father said, 'there are four dropships that just landed approximately two hours at BattleMech speed away from here. We have no idea who they are, but I doubt they came all this way just to throw a tea party.'

There were some snickers around the room and he continued. 'Sword Lance is currently en route to the unknowns LZ, they will make contact as soon as they see the LZ, which should be in just a couple of minutes.'

The room was filled with chatter as the officers that commanded the regiment's battalions and companies speculated on the origin and intents of the unknown dropships. It was hushed however as the pilots of the pair of aerospace fighters that made up Sword Lance came on the commchannel. 'Sword One to Falcon One,' the first voice said, 'Sir we are coming up on the landing zone, we have four dropships, unloading 'Mechs, armour, and infantry, still unable to identify them, we are going to get closer and attempt a visual…' he was cut off by his wingman, 'Dammit that's a _Masakari_!' he shouted.

John felt a chill run down his spine. A _Masakari_ meant the Clans, and the Clans meant that this would most likely erupt into another war, just like the one twenty years ago. He was pulled out of his reverie by his father shouting into the mike. 'Sword Lance get out of there! Now!' the room became deathly silent, as the people waited for the fighter's reply. 'Sword Lance, pulling out,' the pilot's voice came, 'Wait! They've opened fire!' his sentence was punctuated by a scream. 'Sword Lance! Come in Sword Lance! Answer me!' General Merrill shouted into the mike, for several minutes he stood there, demanding that the pilots answer him, but was met with nothing but static.

After several minutes, he finally accepted that the two pilots were either dead or captured. 'We need to prepare,' the aging General said, 'All armour is to be mobilized in the hills surrounding the camp, make the best use of them you can. Colonel Jason Black, the commander of the fourth battalion, and Colonel Jack Kraft, of the sixth battalion both nodded, their two battalions making up the entirety of the regiments armour. 'We also need more detailed intel on these Clan forces, I doubt it would be a very good idea to send in aerospace fighters again, so does anyone have any suggestions?'

John stood up as his father finished. 'Bloodstripe Company will go and collect as much intel as we can.' he said, giving his father a look that told the older man to let him do it. It was clearly visible on his father's face that he was struggling with himself to allow his son to put himself in such danger, but eventually he conceded. 'Alright.' he said simply. 'And Eagle Lance will be flying cover for you.' 'Yes sir,' John replied as he sat back down, his mind already in high gear, deciding on how his forces would be deployed, remembering lessons he had been taught on Clan tactics and 'Mechs.

_'Mech Hangar, Crimson Falcons Base Camp_

_Tukayyid_

_14 March 3175_

John Merrill turned as he heard footsteps behind him. 'Hi Mom,' he said as he saw who it was, 'I was just about to head out.'

'I know,' Sally Merrill replied, 'Your father told me about what you intended to do, and I wish you wouldn't.'

'Don't worry,' John replied, 'The entire company will be looking out for me, I'll be fine.'

'I'm not so sure,' she said, the fear evident in her voice, 'From what your father tells me, there is no doubt that those are Clanners. I don't want someone coming back and telling me that you were killed fighting them.'

'I'll be careful,' John said, knowing that he could do little to soothe her motherly fears, 'This is just a recon mission, if we run into trouble, we're going to move as fast as we can to get back here.'

'I know,' Sally said, 'But I'm your mother, and mother's worry.' she finished her statement by drawing him into a tight hug, which he returned stiffly. 'Oh you,' she said, giving him a light push towards his 'Mech, 'just like your father, not one to show too much affection unless it's in private.'

'Of course,' John replied, grinning as he pulled on his rubbery cooling vest, 'We're both MechWarriors, we have to be tough.' he next pulled on his neurohelmet and attached it to his vest. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the other BattleMechs of the company powering up. 'I've got to go, I'll be back in time for supper,' he said, half-joking. He could tell that Sally's laugh was forced, but it still made him feel better.

_Near Clan Landing Zone_

_Tukayyid_

_14 March 3175_

The company of BattleMech's surged through the forest on their approach to the landing zone, the MechWarriors were silent, each of them realizing how risky an assignment their commander had volunteered them for, adrenaline flooding their veins, not from fear, but from excitement at the prospect of fighting the Clans.

'Hey Jimmy,' Major Merrill said, addressing a young MechWarrior who had only recently been assigned to the company, 'Kick in that Guardian ECM your carrying, we're not far off now and will probably start running into their patrols any moment now.'

'Yessir,' the teenager replied, 'Are they really Clan?', the young man's, many would say boy's, statement was filled with apprehension. John remembered that he had never seen battle before, and realized that he had only fought in a few battles himself, his parents had left him to defend the command center, or similar missions for most of the past three years that he had been a true MechWarrior. It had only been a year ago, when the company had been formed that he had started to see real action.

'Sword Lance reported a _Warhawk_,' John replied, 'Very few besides the Clans would have even one of those.' he smiled to himself, 'Don't worry kid, if it turns into a shooting match, we'll pull out and regroup with the rest of the regiment, there's no way they could take Tukayyid with four dropships, not with the numbers we have.'

'A _Warhawk_?' Jimmy asked, 'I've never heard of one of those.'

'I find that hard to believe,' John replied, 'It's the Clan name for the _Masakari_, I just find that _Warhawk_ rolls of the tongue ea…' he was interrupted when something slammed into the right shoulder of his _Highlander_, 'Where are they?!' he shouted checking his sensors, which showed only the green dots representing Bloodstripe Company. Nobody made a reply, though there was much cursing going on as they also came under fire. John looked at the shoulder of his 'Mech and was able to tell from the damage that he had been hit by a Gauss round, though it seemed to be smaller than even what the Light Gauss Rifle fired. He pivoted his 'Mech's torso, scanning with his eyes trying to see the Clan 'Mechs that had to be out there.

'Falcon Base, come in Falcon Base!' he shouted into his helmet's mike, 'Eagle Lance, we're being jammed, head back to base and get us some support.' he said, 'Bloodstripe's haul ass, get back to base ASAP.' he turned his 'Mech around and broke into a jog, picking up speed. A flash of movement caught his eye and he turned his head, just in time to see a _Battle Hawk _crash to the ground, he then saw the 'Mech that had shot up the lightweight 'Mech. He pivoted his own 'Mech and fired his Heavy Gauss Rifle, he saw the armour on the enemy _Timber Wolf_'s leg get smashed by the slug that slammed into it at hypersonic speed. The _Timber Wolf's _pilot retaliated by firing his lasers, which splashed across the _Highlander's _left side and arm.

'Take this you bastard!' Jimmy cried as he opened fire on the _Timber Wolf_ with his Heavy autocannon, the shells ripping into the _Timber Wolf's _cockpit armour.

'Jimmy! I told you to get out of here!' John yelled into his mike as he stepped closer to the Clan 'Mech. He drew back the fist of his _Highlander _and punched the cockpit of the 'Mech, tearing through the weakened armour and into the seat that had held a MechWarrior who was now nothing more than a red stain.

As the two 'Mechs ran from the Clan forces, tailing the rest of the company by only a short gap, John Merrill sat in the seat of his _Highlander_, considering the actions of the young MechWarrior who's _Hunchback_ ran alongside him.

_Crimson Falcon Base Camp_

_Tukayyid_

_14 March 3175_

Major John Merrill, and MechWarrior Jimmy Ford stood at attention before the General's desk, waiting for the mercenary commander to speak. 'That was reckless of you, both of you.' he finally said, ' and frankly, I don't understand your reasons for doing so.'

Both MechWarriors stood their for a moment, before John spoke, 'Sir, I would like to commend Jimmy for a promotion.' he ignored the incredulous stares that both gave him, and continued, 'He did not actually disobey orders, and attacking that _Timber Wolf _like that was very brave of him, many others with far more experience than him would have fled in terrorunder those circumstances.'

'You may be right,' his father replied, 'but what about you? You failed to follow your own orders, endangering yourself, a vital member of the company.'

'I wouldn't have if it wasn't for that 'Mech,' John said, 'If that 'Mech hadn't come so close to the company, I would not have stopped to neutralize it.' The General chewed his words over carefully, before responding. 'And what about your mission?'

'The mission was compromised, they had some way of keeping their presence a secret until they were right on top of us, they also have changed their tactics, they didn't attack like they did before, in all the other battles that have ever occurred between the Clans and Inner Sphere, this is the first time I know of that they ambushed someone like this.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know I am not the greatest author, and that the first chapter was not that great, but I intend to improve with time. No __'__Mech action in this chapter, just plot and character development. _

_ Tremble Wolf, Bloodstripe Company is mostly composed of medium or heavier 'Mechs, before anyone says anything, I know that a _Battle Hawk_ is a light 'Mech, the reason for that will be explained in this chapter._

_Crimson Falcon Base Camp_

_Tukayyid_

_16 March 3175_

Major John Merrill sat in the makeshift bar that had been set up when the Crimson Falcon's had first set up their base on Tukayyid, having been assigned to defend the planet. His normally smooth, black, shoulder length hair was unkempt, not having been cleaned or combed in two days. John raised the mug to his lips and tilted it back, expecting beer to flow down his throat, instead, he lowered the mug, looked at it, and stood, he walked to the bar and placed the mug in front of the bartender, gesturing for it to be filled again.

'Sorry sir,' the man said, 'but your cut off. I spoke to the General just a few minutes ago, he said that I'm not to let you drink anymore, and that you are to report to your quarters as soon as your finished your last drink.'

'Give me the beer.' John said, ignoring that the bartender was also an infantryman, an expert in hand-to-hand combat, and at least thirty pounds heavier than him.

The bartender motioned to two other infantryman standing nearby, 'Take the Major here to his quarters, on the orders of General Merrill.' both soldiers nodded and moved towards John. 'Please some with us sir.' they said calmly.

John looked at the three men, sizing them up. 'Fine,' he said, deciding that he couldn't fight them and win. 'I'll come.'

_Crimson Falcon Base Camp_

_Tukayyid_

_17 March 3175_

John Merrill awoke with a pounding head, the effects of spending the night drinking. He glanced at a clock and leaped out of his bed. 'Dammit the meeting's in ten minutes.' he muttered under his breath.

Five minutes later he was fully dressed and running towards the TOR.

_Tactical Operations Room, Crimson Falcon Base Camp_

_Tukayyid_

_17 March 3175_

'This looks bad people,' the aging general said, his tone was weary, 'From what we've seen of their fighting techniques in the past three days, it looks like the last war wasn't a real war at all.' He waited as the battalion and company commanders digested what he had said, and then continued, 'Looking at the records from then, and applying what we know now, the invasion of twenty years ago appears to have been nothing more that a probe of the Inner Sphere's defences, looking at the list of worlds that were captured and never retaken, we have realized, that all of them were planets with either facilities for producing 'Mechs, tanks, or other gear for war, we have also noticed a 'Mech among their forces, that was still a prototype at the time of the last war, one of the few worlds that had the schematics for this 'Mech at their factories, was one of the ones captured by the Jade Falcons.' he ran a hand through his hair, the once black locks, now almost entirely grey, and with the other hand pressed a button on the console. An image of the 'Mech in question appeared on a display. 'This is the _Avenger_, it is a Colossal 'Mech and carries enough firepower to take on an entire lance of heavy 'Mechs singlehandedly.' The room was silent, and he waited for someone to say something, before finally continuing. 'That is all I have to say for now, unless someone has something to add, you are dismissed.

_Dropship Starfire, Crimson Falcon Base Camp_

_Tukayyid_

_17 March, 3175_

'Son, this will be your new 'Mech.' General Merrill said to John Merrill, looking him in the eye, taking note of his awed expression as the young man stared at the massive machine of war before him. Finally, he got the response he was waiting for.

'What is it?' John said, unable to remove his eyes from it's immense frame, noting every line, every weapon, every armor plate.

'It is the biggest secret in the Inner Sphere that House Davion knows of, we were entrusted with this 'Mech, and it has been protected by us for nearly ten years. It has no designation, as there is no official record of it's existence, House Davion developed this 'Mech, and two others like it, but never went any farther with the project. None of these three 'Mechs has ever seen battle in anything other than simulations, however, I received word this morning, our employer's want us to use this 'Mech to defeat the Clans, and they ordered me to assign you this 'Mech.'

John finally tore his eyes away from the 'Mech, 'I don't know what to say, it looks powerful, but what about my _Highlander_?'

'Your Highlander is going to be given to Corporal Fletcher, he is also being reassigned to your company, as a patial replacement for the three people you've lost so...' he trailed off as he saw the pain in John's eyes. 'Sorry,' he said softly, 'I know what it's like to lose people under your command, especially when you've taken someone under your wing like you did with Jimmy.'

'I'll be alright.' John said, 'Do you have anything else you want to say to me?'

'Nothing urgent, you should take a look at your new 'Mech, I'll talk to you later.' with this, the older man turned and left the dropship, leaving his son alone with his thoughts.

John let out a small whistle of admiration as he looked over the 'specs in the cockpit of the 'Mech, it was probably the most advanced BattleMech he had ever seen, and he had seen nearly all of them. The heavy 'Mech had eight jumpjets, giving it a jumping range of one hundred and fifteen meters. It was an LAM as well, giving it the ability to transform into an aerospace fighter, a rush of anticipation ran through him as he wondered how much damage he would be able to do with it's two ER Large Pulse Lasers and the pair of LRM 20s, which used an Arrow IV fire control system, for close range work, he noted that it had three Medium Pulse Lasers. He felt slightly giddy as he thought about testing all of it's features, a curiosity about what it would feel like to soar in the air, raining death on his enemies from above, only to drop to the ground and engage them head on. A pang of sorrow and regret that Jimmy wouldn't be able to see his new 'Mech went through him, and for a moment, he went back to the moment of Jimmy's death, but before the entire scene began playing in his head, he forced it away and climbed out of the cockpit. He brushed a lock of hair out of his green eyes, and stretched his muscles which had become slightly cramped from the relaxed position he had been sitting in. He laughed as his stomach growled and he realized he had been so long looking over the 'Mech that he had missed lunch on top of skipping breakfast, and took off at a slow run, his long stride eating up the distance as he headed for the officers mess.

_A/N: Sorry about the delay, I actually started this a few days after I posted the first chapter, but I got sidetracked and never got back on it. On the bright side though, I've watched three full anime series in the past week, (part of why I haven't posted sooner) once again, I apologize for the delay. As for the two unheard of 'Mechs, they are of my own design, more will be learned later._


End file.
